breakingdawnwikixfandomcom-20200214-history
Character homes
These are all of the homes of Twilight Saga characters, which are described in the books and featured in the films. Swan residence In Twilight, Bella is known to have two homes. Her mother Renee and step-father Phil's house in Phoenix, Arizona is where she grew up, and is not described. Her father Charlie Swan's house, where she moves at the beginning of Twilight, is small, with white wooden siding. It is located in Forks, Washington, and Bella lives there until Breaking Dawn, when she moves in with her new husband Edward. Cullen house The Cullen house is first mentioned in Twilight, when Bella Swan goes to meet Edward's family. It is a large, graceful house, rectangular and well-proportioned, painted a faded white. The southern wall is almost entirely made of glass, with a view of the Calawah river; it is equipped with a steel shutter to protect the Cullens from an attack. In the movies, the house is very modern and open, and Edward says that "it's the only place we Cullens can be ourselves". In The Twilight Saga: The Official Illustrated Guide, the house is described as over 100 years old and restored by Esme. It is three stories tall, with a deep porch that wraps around the front of the house. The inside of the first story is open and bright, with few internal walls, with a wide central staircase to the left and a raised area with a grand piano in the center to the right as well as a rarely used dining room and kitchen. Behind the stairs is the office of C.E.E. Inc., the Cullens' personal company, where they manage all of their business dealings. On the second floor, Rosalie and Emmett's room is at the top of the staircase. Moving around clock-wise is Jasper's study, Alice and Jasper's room with an attached closet larger than the room itself. Carlisle's office is next, with an area inside for Esme's study and Carlisle's personal library. On the third floor, Carlisle and Esme's room is at the top of the staircase. Edward's room is facing south. The remainder of the third floor is called the library and is used for any technically illegal activity, such as forging birth certificates and hacking into computer systems in order to maintain the various identities needed to live unnoticed in human society. Emily Young's house First mentioned in New Moon, Emily Young's house serves as a den for the La Push shape-shifters, as well as being her home. Bella describes it as being "a tiny house, that had once been gray. There was only one narrow window beside the weathered blue door, but the window box under it was filled with bright orange and yellow marigolds, giving the whole place a cheerful look." Black home First visited by Bella in New Moon, it is the residence of Jacob and Billy Black, and later Rachel Black. It is described as "a small wooden place with narrow windows, the dull red paint making it resemble a tiny barn". Jacob's garage is located around the side of the house, hidden from view by a thick band of trees and shrubbery. House on Isle Esme Isle Esme, an island given to Esme as a gift from Carlisle where Edward and Bella spend their honeymoon, has a large house where the newlyweds stay. It was furnished by Esme while residing on the island, and is described as being large and airy. It has large glass windows dominating most of the house and the same light color pattern as the Cullens' house in Forks. There are two bedrooms, one large bathroom, a polished, modern kitchen, and a window overlooking the beach. Bella's cottage Bella's cottage was a gift to Bella (and Edward) from Esme and Alice, given to her on her nineteenth birthday in the third book of Breaking Dawn. Before it was given to Bella, the cottage was run down and had been falling apart for almost a century. Esme thought that the newlywed Bella and Edward may like a house of their own, so she renovated it for them and gave it to Bella for her nineteenth birthday. Bella describes it: There is a room for Renesmee which has a little tower and later a crib made of iron, and a room that leads out of Bella's bedroom which houses her large collection of clothes, picked out by Alice. The bedroom is designed to resemble the master bedroom of the house on Isle Esme, where Edward and Bella spent their honeymoon.